Doikk Na'ts
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Tatooine; Clak'dor VII | known relatives = None | status = | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) | played by = Phil Tippett }} Doikk Na'ts was an alien Bith and member of a Jizz band known as Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes. Doikk played a reed instrument known as a Dorenian Beshniquel (or Fizzz). Like his band mates, Doikk was registered with the Intergalactic Federation of Musicians (IFM). Regions of Doikk's highly evolved brain allowed him a special acuity when it came to analyzing and relating to music. As such, his talents helped to greatly enhance the quality and popularity of the Modal Nodes' music. Doikk was considered to be one of the more level-headed members of the band. Career Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes had entered into an exclusive contract with the Tatooine crime lord, Jabba the Hutt. They would routinely perform in the courts at Jabba's palace and his Mos Eisley townhouse, but it didn't take long before they all regretted entering into a contract with the Hutt. Recognizing Jabba's penchant for executing underlings that displease him at a moment's notice, the Modal Nodes began to fear for their lives. Doikk's anxiety increased when one of Jabba's servants accused him of snacking on Jabba's private stash of feckled toads. It would only be a matter of time before Jabba decided to make one of the musicians a snack in their own right, by tossing one down into the dungeon abode of his pet Rancor. Fortunately for them, a golden opportunity was fresh at hand. A rival of Jabba's named Lady Valarian offered the band 3,000 credits to perform at her wedding to the Whiphid. D'Wopp. They arrived at the Star Chamber Café reception hall inside of the Lucky Despot Hotel & Casino in Mos Eisley. Jabba learned of this breach of contract and sent several of his bounty hunters down to the casino to disrupt the festivities. As luck would have it, Imperial Stormtroopers likewise raided the party and a massive fire-fight broke out. During the confusion, the Modal Nodes met a party guest named Wuher who showed them a quick way out. They all decided that they wanted to get off of Tatooine as soon as possible. Unfortunately, band leader Figrin D'an spent most of their 3,000 credits at the Sabacc tables during Valarian’s wedding. Wuher put in a good word for them with Chalmun – a Wookiee who owned a nearby cantina where Wuher tended bar. Chalmun hired them to perform at his cantina. They were performing the night when Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the cantina seeking a pilot willing to ferry them to the Alderaan system. They continued to perform at Chalmun's on a regular basis. Occasionally, Chalmun's nightshift manager, Ackmena, would liven the bar's atmosphere by singing along with the Modal Nodes' rhythms. Shortly after this event, Figrin D'an wagered the band's instruments and equipment on a hand of Sabacc. He lost the bet, but the Modal Nodes soon convinced him to win their equipment back. He eventually succeeded and the Modal Nodes went on to play the intergalactic circuit. Notes & Trivia * Doikk Na'ts was the only member of the Modal Nodes to actually own his own instrument. All of the other band equipment was owned by Figrin D'an. Doikk constructed his own custom-made Fizzz and hand-carved the wind reeds himself. * The role of Doikk Na'ts was played by puppeteer Phil Tippett in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. He was never given screen credit for playing the part. * In 1995, Kenner released a special Power of the Force series mail-in offer for a five-piece action figure lot containing the members of the Modal Nodes. Doikk Na'ts was one of the action figures featured in the set. * In 1997, Doikk Na'ts was released as a twelve-inch action figure for the Wal-Mart exclusive Star Wars Collector Series. Appearances * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina :*"We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale" * Star Wars Holiday Special References ----